criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Fish Out the Killer
Fish Out the Killer is the tenth case in AlexClayton's fangame, appearing as the nineth case of Pacificburgh. It is the first case that takes place in Historical Center. Plot Previously, Vanessa ran away after an argument she had with the Chief. The team was astonished by such kind of behavior from Vanessa, for she was a calm old lady. Richard suspected that there was more to the story than it met the eye, but the most important step was to find Vanessa alive and well. Tim said that the Grimsborough Lake was a famous place with breath-taking view, and had a fascinating history and legend said that a "Creature of the Lake" lived in it. He suggested that it was a likely place for Vanessa to be. Since the team had no leads, they started their search from the lake. There was no evidence that Vanessa was at the lake, but the team stumbled upon a dead body - that of fisherman Floyd Russel. He seemed to have been suffocated to death, and autopsy agreed with that hypothesis. After a while, Vanessa came back to the office, ashamed of what she did. Later, Dallas visited the lake, only to be attacked by the creature of the lake. It was discovered that James Savage was the creature who did this to protect the nature as tourists came and littered the place/ He was arrested for assaulting a police officer but Dallas decided to let him go after the killer was arrested. The Killer was revealed to be Victor Wollcraft, a scientist who invented a machine that could fish easily. The team thought that he killed Floyd due to his threats but then Victor revealed that he had ideas of a great shopping mall which would be built in the lake. That mall would have all the futuristic stuff, but Floyd disliked the idea. Victor told the team that he would have to remove the lake and use its water as a fuel to run the mall, which potentially could create many pollutants. Floyd tried to sabotage his plans, so he killed him. The Judge was disgusted at the idea, saying that it was the reason aliens would invade the Earth and sentenced Victor to life imprisonment. .]]The chief wanted the player to accompany him to ask Vanessa where she went. Vanessa was in the comic shop or as she told, so the team went there. A newspaper article detailing the theft of an antique stone about 10 years ago was found, and Tim told the team that the thief was a certain Tayler Nash. He did some digging and he was the late husband of Vanessa. He also found that a case of domestic violence was registered against Tayler by Vanessa. Tayler committed suicide while in custody. Vanessa told the team that she was in a trance when she registered that report, Tayler was a nice husband and he had reasons to steal the stone, which he hid in the lake. Underwater diving resulted in the team finding an antique chest with Tayler's name carved on it, but inside was a necklace of Elizabeth Hopkins. Elizabweth told the team that the necklace was stolen from her a few years ago. Dallas wanted to help James, and did so by recovering his husky's picture. James told the team that a person with a weird R tatto stole it from him. Later, Vanessa apologized for the troubles she caused. She told that she didn't want to come to Historical Center as it triggered painful memories, but Chief Frezier told her that the team was with her so she shoud not worry. Stats Victim * Floyd Russel '''(Found suffocated on the beach) Murder Weapon * '''Fishing Rod Killer * Victor Wollcraft Suspects Killer's Profile * The killer is in contact with bathing salts. * The killer reads comics. * The killer fishes. * The killer has scratch marks. * The killer wears red. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Lake (Clues: Victim's Body, Faded Paper, Figurine) * Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00; Evidence: the killer is in contact with bathing salts) * Examine Faded Paper (Result: Comic Book Page) * Analyse Comic Book Page (3:00:00; Evidence: The killer reads comics) * Examine Figurine (Result: Fingerprints) * Examine Fingerprints (Suspect: Kevin Parker) * Ask Kevin Parker about the figurine of the victim. * Investigate Comic Shop (Clues: Letter to Victim, Rifle) * Examine Letter to Victim (Suspect: Elizabeth Hopkins) * Ask Elizabeth Hopkins about her friendship with the victim. * Examine Rifle (Result: Sweat) * Examine Sweat (5:00:00; Suspect: James Savage) * Question James about taking a rifle with him in the comic shop. * Go to Chapter 2 (No stars) Chapter 2 * Investigate Lakebed (Clues: Soggy Card, Strange Machine, Wooden Box) * Examine Soggy Card (Suspect: Caroline Fitzgerald) * Ask Caroline what her card was doing down at the lakebed. * Examine Strange Machine (Clue: Unlocked Machine) * Analyse Unlocked Machine (12:00:00; Suspect: Victor Wollcraft) * Ask Victor about his fish-catching machine. * Examine Wooden Box (Result: Fishing Rod) * Analyse Fishing Rod (9:00:00; Evidence: The killer fishes; Murder Weapon Registered: Fishing Rod) * Investigate Comic Shelves (Clues: Shop Computer; Broken Necklace) * Examine Shop Computer (Result: Shop Records) * Analyse Shop Records (3:00:00; Suspect: Kevin Parker) * Ask Kevin Parker about the loan the victim took from him. * Examine Broken Necklace (Result: Resorted Necklace) * Examine Restored Necklace (Suspect: Elizabeth Hopkins) * Ask Elizabeth why she broke the victim's present to her. * Go to Chapter 3 (No stars) Chapter 3 * Investigate Old Boat (Clues: Faded Paper, Briefcase, Torn Outfit) * Examine Faded paper (Suspect: Victor Wollcarft) * Ask Victor about the victim's threats to him. * Examine Briefcase (Suspect: Caroline Fitzgerald) * Ask Caroline about Floyd's bullying to schoolgirls. * Examine Torn Outfit (Result: Creature's Outfit) * Analyse Creature's Outfit (9:00:00; Suspect: James Savage) * Confront James about his other identity. * Investigate Beach (Clues: Seaweed, Fishing Hook) * Examine Seaweed (Result: Nail) * Analyse Nail (9:00:00; Evidence: The killer has scars) * Examine Fishing Hook (Result: Red Fibers) * Analyse Red Fibers (15:00:00; Evidence: The killer wears red) * Take Care of The Killer Now! * Go to Find What Was Stolen 2 (No stars) Find What Was Stolen 2 * Accompany Dallas to check up on James Savage. * Investigate Lake (Clue: Husky Picture) * Examine Husky Picture (Suspect: James Savage) * Give James the photo of his husky. (Reward: Dog Brooch) * Ask Vanessa where did she went. (Available from the start of the chapter) * Investigate Comic Shop (Clue: Torn Paper) * Examine Torn Paper (Result: Faded Article) * Examine Faded Article (Result: Newspaper Article) * Analyse Newspaper Article (9:00:00; Suspect: Vanessa Nash) * Ask Vanessa about her husband. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) * Investigate Lakebed (Clue: Locked Chest) * Examine Locked Chest (Suspect: Elizabeth Hopkins) * Ask Elizabeth about her necklace (Reward: Burger) * Go to Next Case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Pacificburgh